Brother My Brother
by t11baf
Summary: Love. Bonding. And a moral: Never agree to take your shrunken brother to the park when hyper. To the Banana Nut Muffin. Love you,Sis!


**Based off an old story that's deleted :C I loved it so. It's a midquel. Zane,disclaim**

**Zane: The accursed wrench owns none of us. Thank Kami.**

**Me: He-Hey!**

He stood in his dimly lit room,holding a cardboard box with their ever-late dinner in it.

"Sy, Atticus. You guys,the pizza's her-..." He sighed, placing the box down as he walked to his storage closet grabbing a downy quilt. Walking back into the living room,he sighed looking at the blunette toddler asleep on his dorm room futon, the Rhodes' boy,not much older than he himself, soundly asleep upright beside the boy.

"Why?Why Syrus? Was it really necessary to do what you did?Pair up with that Yuki dweeb,have him _mix _the damn formula and let it... …. no. Sy,I'm sorry. I shouldn't act like a fool,should I?Jaden is your best friend and you trusted him enough out of instinct. You didn't know that would shrink you. You didn't know it'd be some sort of fate. You didn't _know _or _expect_ any of this happening. My little brother's back in the body of a little kid,no memory whatsoever,and yet I'm treating you like it's you making my life miserable and I should treat as though you have no rights. Heh,I even act like the guy I despise the most. I need to treat you the way you needed to be treated and bond with you while I can. Besides,who knows when you'll be back for good?" Zane walked up to said couch,smiled at blunette softly,lightly removing his glasses as he draped the quilt over his frail body,kissing him on the

forehead.

The boy subtly twitched as warm tears ran down his cheeks,his face flushing a pale red as he grabbed an end of the white shirt before Zane walked away

"Zaney-Kinns,Zaney. I-I had a nightmare. Mommy and Da-Daddy kept on screaming and screaming and wouldn't s-stop. You were really red and c-crying and Mo-Mommy yelled at us to shut up for no reason,a-and sh-she k-kept on hit-hitting m-me until I-I cou-couldn't see!....H-Help me..." He clung to Zane,whimpering helplessly,wheezing,snot lightly coating the Obelisk jacket as he cried,his body shaking as the time ticked by.

"...It'll be alright. Nothing's gonna hurt you. ... S-Sy. I-I....never mind. You're probably hungry. You sit down before going back to sleep,and I'll get you a slice of pizza before going back to bed. Tomorrow,you, me,Atty and the rest of us can go to Taco Bell,get some ice cream and go the park after. Okay,Syrus?"

"Yeah!Can I call you Zaney-Kinns too?" He smiled up at the teal-haired man as his silver eyes glowed in the dark,practically begging him in a puppy-like way.

"Sure,Kiddo. Just eat your pizza,and get some sleep." He told him,never realizing how much hell those exact words would put through into the future...

Hours later....

"Zaney!Zaney!Zaney-Kinns,wake up!You gotta get up to take us to Taco Bell!Come on!Come on!I wanna get some ice cream with Atty!" Zane groaned as he mashed his hand over the off button on his alarm clock,groggily looking at the blinking numbers. Nine o' clock in the morning?!What the hell?!He'd only gotten seven hours of sleep?!No way in hell was he going to Taco Bell at this hour in the morning,nor was he going to get ice cream.

"Not now Syrus. It's too early,and besides I don't think Atti-!" The elder was interrupted by the simultaneous sobs of a five-year-old boy and an older teenager by the name of Atticus Rhodes.

"You promised Zaney-Kinns!You promised Zaney-Kinns!You big, mean liar!" Zane groaned subtly more before ripping a chunk of hair out his head before sighing. Oh,boy- this was going to be a joyous day in hell...

Into the future...

"Syrus,no!Syrus,get back here!Atticus,get him!Fine!Ignore me!" Zane thrashed angrily through the body of sand,watching Syrus and Atticus excitedly chasing an ice cream truck a few feet away from the park itself. Dammit,they hadn't even gotten over their first round of being hyper yet.

"Bastian,please tell me you have a cure fixed,please." Zane managed to utter out,still stuck in the sand .


End file.
